Life Guard
by Taisi
Summary: It was such a simple promise, but somehow just the right thing to say. Maybe being a lifeguard wouldn't be so bad, after all. ZoLu


A/N: My first ZoLu. Kinda wondering how I did. :/

_Life Guard_

Zoro hauled his dripping captain up out of the wintry waters, pulling him carefully over the railing and sitting him down against the main mast. Without a word, Nami was off to get blankets, while Sanji asked Chopper to come help him make some tea with an extra boost for their someone passed-out boss. Usopp was crouched next to Luffy, looking worried and prodding him in the head with his slingshot.

"Go make lunch," a damp Zoro said, sitting down next to an equally damp Luffy. "Something warm."

Usopp glanced at him, and nodded, grinning hugely. "No task is too great for the Mighty Captain Us--"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to get Sanji's permission to use the stove, you know."

"--opp." Usopp was silent. "Well!" He threw an arm to the sky. "This will prove to you just how capable the Great Usopp really is!" And off he went, marching boldly towards the fearful cook's domain, only to slide open the door quietly and slip in below radar. Before the door could swing shut again, another hand caught it and Nami strode out, bearing two wool blankets and a towel.

"There was only one towel," she explained somewhat apologetically. "No one's had the chance to do any laundry yet."

Zoro leaned forward to take them. "That's fine," he said, wrapping both blankets around Luffy and keeping the towel to rub his hair dry. Then he sat back with a sigh, towel draped around his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

Nami smiled a little weakly at the unconscious Luffy. He seemed so lifeless; Zoro kept his eyes shut.

"He's never been out for this long before," the navigator said quietly. "He's okay, though, right?"

It was scary, imagining what any of them would do without him.

"If he was a normal person, I'd have my doubts. I mean, he fell a long way, and was under for awhile before any of us had the chance to get at him." _Damn fucking raiders, making every ship their business. _"But he's not normal."

Nami looked at him sidelong. "I know Luffy's much stronger than the average person, but his one weakness is the ocean--that means falling in would put him in more danger than that average person."

Zoro opened his eyes again, annoyed. "I know that," he growled, frustrated. "Don't think I don't know that. Luffy's been fine before, and he'll be fine now." He hated being powerless to help his captain; the most he could ever do for him, in turn for all the many things Luffy did for him, was to, on occasion, dive into sea waters to drag him back up to the surface, simply because the ocean was like Death's Door to the rubberman, who seemed to somehow take that as a challenge and tread the stormy waters like he would walk down the street.

It was so unfair.

Nami shook her head, standing. "You're right. I'm being stupid; Luffy would never die like this." Her own words startled her into laughing; somehow, that scarred boy had instilled a resolute faith in his crew--they were following the man who _would _become Pirate King. Anything less than that was just idiocy and of little importance; he would _not _die. "Anyway, I'm going to go help Usopp with his soup. It may need a woman's touch." And she was gone.

Zoro watched her go, before slowly transfering his gaze to his captain. He wished so much he had that faith that the others seemed to have. He was the oldest member of the crew, Luffy's first mate--why did he seem so unable to trust him? The others were concerned, but they didn't worry the way he did; they _knew _Luffy would be fine, while he was scared shitless he wouldn't be.

_Dammit. _He glared at the unresponsive raven-haired boy. _Wake up. _He moved his hand over to brush some of the damp hair out of the boy's eyes; his hat was sitting on the deck right next to him, almost touching his hand. Zoro pulled the blankets closer around Luffy, eyes lingering on his.

Luffy would have opened his eyes by now, any other time; would've grinned and said, "Sorry--thank you, Zoro," in that chirping, blatant voice. Would've looked for his hat, jammed it on his head; would've jumped up to ask about the winds and if their ship had changed course; would've ran the length of the deck to hop up on the figurehead and beam out brightly at the world that was his to explore.

_Dammit. _He sighed, turning away from his captain and looking up past the sails to the sky, overcast with gray winter clouds. It was stupid to be worried, it really was; he _knew _that, but he couldn't help it.

Every time Luffy was in any immediate danger; _every time, _Zoro wanted to run in and shield him. Luffy was strong, could handle himself in any sitatuation (that didn't involve seawater), could fight off an army solo. He didn't need protection, just a lifeguard.

Zoro sat there for awhile, the cold air biting at his exposed skin. He heard small explosions coming from the kitchen, and didn't want to know what kind of tea or soup was being created. He didn't know how long it was that he stayed there, but just as he was debating whether or not to sleep, Luffy whispered, "I'm sorry."

Zoro started, jerking around to look at him; Luffy was watching him with those dark, round eyes, blinking slowly because he just woke up. Zoro felt himself relax, slowly letting go of his earlier concern. "About time you woke up," he said with a disapproving scowl. Then, catching up, he added, "Sorry about what?"

Luffy shifted until he could slide one of the blankets over to Zoro. "You're all wet."

Zoro declined the blanket with a shake of his head, silently directing the boy to use it. "It's just water."

"A captain should be saving his crew," came his next quiet words, "not the other way around. Sorry."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's this all of a sudden?" When Luffy didn't respond, he continued, "It's not that hard a job, jumping into the water when you fall in." Zoro frowned when he didn't get a reply. "What the hell, Luffy, since when does this matter?"

"I want to be the one saving you," he said suddenly, "instead of you saving me all the time."

_What? _Zoro stared at the silent boy, trying to put together what he'd just said. Luffy, who was always jumping in to help, thought he didn't try hard enough? Thought that Zoro--who wanted so much to do more for him--did too much? Zoro shook his head. _Dead-wrong. _"What are you talking about?" the swordsman muttered, leaning against the mast again. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid!" Luffy snapped, glaring at him. His face was red with cold, and his breath sent up plumes of mist in the frosty air. His eyes, though, were as bright and fathomless as ever, like twin pools of black ink; people mistook him for half-dense, when in reality he was sometimes-cryptic.

Zoro was somewhat taken-aback by his rebuff, and said, "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Luffy scowl softened, and he sighed, turning away to pout. "Nothing. Never mind." Before Zoro could say anything, Luffy cocked his head and added, "I'm hungry," making to stand.

"Don't _even _try," Zoro snarled, grabbing a hold of his arm. "You're not going to get out of this one until I get answers. What the fuck made you so insecure all of a sudden? Was it something one of us did?" _Did I do something wrong?_

Luffy blinked at him. "Insecure?" His childish voice was sweet, but Zoro would not be deterred. He kept his grip on Luffy's wrist tight, aware of the fragile bones beneath his hand, and the sudden horrifying (read: improbable) thought that he might break them. Finally, Luffy said, "I can't be Pirate King if I'm constantly drowning."

Zoro blinked, caught off guard.

"If I'm going to be Pirate King," Luffy continued, brow creasing as he gazed out over the waters beyond the Going Merry, "then I can't almost die each time I get near the water."

Strawhat's comrade wasn't liking how easily he shrugged off the thought of his death. Yes, his dream was very important, but that didn't mean he had to die for it; what was the point of a dream if you were never around to see it come true? Zoro frowned at his captain.

"You_ are _being stupid," he cut in. "There's no point in trying to become a Pirate King if you're so eager to die." Luffy quieted and stared at him with those wide eyes. Zoro wouldn't look at him, staring up again at the darkening sky. "Just focus on what you need to do, and leave the rest to me, okay? The Merry's stayed afloat up to this point--and if she sinks, then I'll carry you across the oceans, no matter how wide. Don't worry about it."

After a minute that seemed like a day, Zoro heard Luffy's blankets rustle, and was afraid for a moment that his captain was going to leave; and then Luffy was settling next to him, throwing blankets over them both. Zoro stiffened in surprise as Luffy curled against him, gazing up at him with luminescent obsidian eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the dark-haired boy, shifting his arm so Luffy could rest his head more comfortably. It was so cold all around them, but Zoro felt so warm...

"Thank you, Zoro," Luffy chirped, just as he always did.

It had been such a simple promise, but somehow just the right thing to say. Zoro smiled down at the boy--_his _boy, his captain--and marveled at how _lucky _he was to have met him.

_Fate really had mercy on me. Maybe being a lifeguard won't be so bad, after all. _

A/N: I don't really know...I actually got the inspiration for this from a fanart I saw. I'm unsure who drew it, but it was of Zoro holding Luffy in one arm and reaching down into the water to get his hat. It was _VERY _cute. n.n I wrote this during English, instead of during my cause-and-effect paper. :D Reviews, please!


End file.
